memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Regisserende castleden
Dit is een lijst van cast leden die afleveringen en films geregisseerd hebben. * Rene Auberjonois (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) ** "Prophet Motive" • "Family Business" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "Indiscretion" • "The Quickening" • "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." • "Ferengi Love Songs" • "Waltz" • "Strange Bedfellows" * Avery Brooks (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) ** "Tribunal" • "The Abandoned" • "Fascination" • "Improbable Cause" • "Rejoined" • "Body Parts" • "Ties of Blood and Water" • "Far Beyond the Stars" • "The Dogs of War" *LeVar Burton (Star Trek: The Next Generation • Star Trek: Deep Space Nine • Star Trek: Voyager • Star Trek: Enterprise) ** "Second Chances" • "The Pegasus" • "The Sword of Kahless" • "Bar Association" • "Rules of Engagement" • "To the Death" • "Things Past" • "Soldiers of the Empire" • "Behind the Lines" • "Resurrection" • "The Emperor's New Cloak" • "Ex Post Facto" • "Dreadnought" • "The Raven" • "Timeless" • "Live Fast and Prosper" • "Nightingale" • "Q2" • "Homestead" • "Terra Nova (aflevering)" • "Fortunate Son" • "Cogenitor (aflevering)" • "First Flight" • "Extinction" • "Similitude" • "The Forgotten" • "The Augments" • "Demons" *Roxann Dawson (Star Trek: Voyager • Star Trek: Enterprise) ** "Riddles • "Workforce, Deel II" • "The Andorian Incident" • "Vox Sola" • "Dead Stop" • "Dawn" • "Bounty" • "Exile" • "Chosen Realm" • "Doctor's Orders" • "E²" • "Awakening" * Michael Dorn (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine • Star Trek: Enterprise) ** "In the Cards" • "Inquisition" • "When It Rains..." • "Two Days and Two Nights" *Jonathan Frakes (Star Trek: The Next Generation • Films • Star Trek: Deep Space Nine • Star Trek: Voyager) ** "The Offspring" • "Reunion" • "The Drumhead" • "Cause and Effect" • "The Quality of Life" • "The Chase" • "Attached" • "Sub Rosa" • "Star Trek: First Contact" • "Star Trek: Insurrection" • "The Search, Deel II • "Meridian" • "Past Tense, Deel II" • "Projections" • "Parturition" • "Prototype (aflevering)" *Gates McFadden (Star Trek: The Next Generation) ** "Genesis" *Robert Duncan McNeill (Star Trek: Voyager • Star Trek: Enterprise) ** "Sacred Ground" • "Unity" • "Someone to Watch Over Me" • "Body and Soul" • "Cold Front" • "The Breach" • "Countdown" *Leonard Nimoy (Films) ** • *Robert Picardo (Star Trek: Voyager) ** "Alter Ego" • "One Small Step" *Andrew Robinson (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine • Star Trek: Voyager) ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" • "Blood Fever" • "Unforgettable" * Tim Russ (Star Trek: Voyager) ** "Living Witness" *William Shatner (Films) ** *Alexander Siddig (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) ** "Business as Usual" • "Profit and Lace" *Patrick Stewart (Star Trek: The Next Generation) ** "In Theory" • "Hero Worship" • "A Fistful of Datas" • "Phantasms" • "Preemptive Strike" Zie ook * TOS regisseurs * TAS regisseurs * Star Trek Films regisseurs * TNG regisseurs * DS9 regisseurs * VOY regisseurs * ENT regisseurs en:Cast members who directed Categorie:Productie lijsten